Yanghwa Bridge
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: (Yanghwa bridge is orginally by Zion.T but I used Produce 101′s version for it, please go listen to that version, it's so beautiful) Every year the Karasuno school will hold a festival, foodstands, musicals, talent shows etc. This year Takeda sensei thought it would be a good idea to ask the volleyball team to join.


**Yanghwa Bridge**

Every year the Karasuno school will hold a festival, foodstands, musicals, talent shows etc.

This year Takeda sensei thought it would be a good idea to ask the volleyball team to join.

Takeda covered his ears as all of them started to yell "Why do we have to do that when we can play volleyball!?" Ofcourse that's what Hinata said, he started sulking the moment coach Ukai told him to shut up.

Takeda stood up straight "It might be good for everyone to try out something else, I heard from Sugawara that some of you liked to sing" both Hinata and Kageyama tensed up.

Coach Ukai smirked "Hinata and Kageyama, you two will join in on the talent shows!" he pointed a finger at them. Hinata's eyes widened, shaking his head "No way in hell am I going to stand on stage!" Kageyama glared at their coach. "Oi! You better watch it Kageyama!"

Takeda sighed, seeing no other option then to threaten them a little "You will have to do this, if not then I might take you off the team" He looked to his side, glancing at the team "You are still a part of this school, not only the volleyball team, it won't hurt you to participate in the school's festival"

Kageyama growled "Fine! But I'm picking the song!" he glared at Hinata who held his hands up in defense "Don't glare at me! I didn't do anything!" Hinata frowned "And who said I was going to sing with you!?"

Kageyama looked at Hinata like he was offended "Oho~? I didn't know you could sing Kageyama~" Tanaka grinned, Tsukishima scoffed "Like these idiots can actually do something that's not related with volleyball"

Both Hinata and Kageyama glared at Tsukishima "You'll see!" They both stormed out of the gym, yelling at eachother.

Later that day they were at Kageyama's house, Hinata, Kiyoko and Yachi sat on the couch, Kageyama walked in with iced tea, placing the tray on the table "Since I have heard both of your voices before, I picked out a song that will suit your voices the best" Kiyoko nodded as she looked over the lyrics "Alot of elderly people will also come with their children and grandchildren, so I'm sure this song will be loved" Kiyoko gave the sheets to the boys.

Yachi spoke up "Kiyoko-san will find people to play the instruments and I will take care of your costumes" Hinata looked up "I know this song...I sing this song alot" He smiled then frowned "It's a tough song though, it's a really emotional one" he looked at Kageyama.

Kageyama glared at him "You think I can't do it?" Shouyou shook his head "It's just...I've never heard you sing, so lets practice it first ok? Kiyoko-san, how long do we have till the festival?" Kiyoko looked up, pushing up her glasses "Only a week I'm afraid"

They sat in Kageyama's room, Yachi and Kiyoko left awhile ago "You should listen to the song first so you'll know what I was talking about" Kageyama nodded, waiting for Hinata to hit play.

Kageyama read over the lyrics as he listened to the song "Tobio...why are we hiding the fact that we're dating?" Tobio looked over at Hinata "I don't want to hide it, Shou. But you know how the team will be" Shouyou nodded, mumbling along to the song.

Tobio sighed taking Hinata's hands "After the talent show, we will tell them ok? I really don't care wether they know or not" Kageyama lifted Hinata's hands, pressing his lips against his knuckles, Shouyou shivered, he loved it when Kageyama got like this "I love you so much, I wouldn't mind screaming it to the world but I also want it to be just our secret, it's our lives"

Hinata leaned forwards, pressing a small kiss against Tobio's lips "But if you want to, then we will tell them" Shouyou nodded "I want them to know, I want everyone to know that Kageyama Tobio is mine" Kageyama chuckles, nodding.

A few days later they all gathered at the gym "How is everything going?" Takeda looked at the list "Hinata and Kageyama will do a song. Since Daichi is captain he and Suga will see if more people are willing to join the volleyball team" He looked around "Why is Nishinoya's and Tsukishima's names crossed out from the kissing booth?"

Kiyoko couldn't help but giggle "When Asahi-kun and Yamaguchi-kun found out they got mad" the four boys were blushing bright red making Shouyou laugh.

Takeda and Ukai sighed "Ok fine, you guys can stand at a foodcart, Ukai-san will take care of the food" Tanaka raised his hand "What can I do?" Tsukishima clicked his tongue "Don't be a pain in the ass"

Yachi and Kiyoko walked over to the couple "Is everything going well? Do you know the song well enough Kageyama?" Tobio nodded "Thanks to Hinata, the song is easy but to express such emotion is quite hard, but I'm learning it"

"Kageyama, Hinata! Could you let us hear something?" They both shook their heards, Kiyoko spoke up "I'm sorry sensei, but they decided to surprise everyone at the talent show, I made sure they will be the first ones up" Takeda blinked but nodded slowly "Alright then. Everyone can do whatever they want now, practice or go home to learn your parts. The ones in charge of the foodcart will go with Ukai-san to his shop"

 **Day of the festival**

"Are you two ready? You will be up in 10 minutes" Yachi fixed the jacket Hinata was wearing "Ah Kageyama-kun, you forgot to wear your hat!" Kageyama grumbled, leaning down for Yachi to place it ontop of his head. As Yachi walked away to talk to Kiyoko, Hinata nudged Tobio "You look really handsome today" Kageyama smiled, pecking his lips quickly "You too, babe"

Kiyoko pushed mics into their hands "Get ready, just sit on those stools and wait for the music to start ok?" They nodded and sat down, they both looked down, eyes closed as they waited.

Hinata opened his eyes, raising the mic to his mouth and started

 _ **I was always alone at home**_

 _ **My dad was a taxi driver**_

 _ **Whenever I asked him where he was**_

 _ **He'd answer, the Yang Hwa Bridge**_

 _ **Every morning, he'd leave me candy and ramen**_

 _ **My dad would end his shifts at dawn**_

 _ **I remember the young me, always waiting for his pocket**_

 _ **Mom, dad, my two older sisters**_

 _ **I was the baby of the family, the cutie**_

 _ **I remember those days**_

 _ **I remember**_

There were a few whispers and gasps around the room when Shouyou started to sing. No one knew that this duo could sing so they were quite surprised.

 _ **Let's be happy**_

 _ **Let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick, don't be sick**_

 _ **Let's be happy, let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick**_

Tobio gripped his mic tightly as it was his turn, he looked over at Hinata as they harmonized.

 _ **I'm making money, I'm making all the money**_

 _ **I used to ask my mom for ten cents**_

 _ **My mom and dad, even my dog**_

 _ **They all look to me now**_

 _ **I'm getting a call, it's my mom**_

 _ **Ring ring, "Hi son, how are you?"**_

 _ **She asks me where I am**_

 _ **I'm at Yang Hwa Bridge**_

Their eyes began to tear up, the whole room was quiet, listening intensly.

 _ **Mom, let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick, don't be sick**_

 _ **Let's be happy, let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick**_

 _ **Back then, when I was young**_

 _ **I didn't know anything**_

 _ **The feeling of walking across that bridge**_

 _ **Whenever I asked him where he was**_

 _ **My dad would always be at**_

 _ **Yang Hwa Bridge, Yang Hwa Bridge**_

 _ **I'm standing there right now**_

The whole team of Karasuno stood at the back listening, their eyes teary "Did you know they could do this?" Daichi whispered to Asahi who only shook his head "I knew, I overheard them once and their voices are amazing" Daichi looked at Suga "You really know everything" he chuckled.

 _ **Let's be happy**_

 _ **Let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick, don't be sick**_

 _ **Let's be happy, let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick**_

 _ **Let's be happy**_

 _ **Let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick, don't be sick**_

 _ **Let's be happy, let's be happy**_

 _ **Don't be sick**_

When they hit the last note it was quiet for a few seconds before the crowd started cheering and whistling. They both smiled slightly, bowing before scurrying of the stage. Yachi approached them "You were so amazing! I watched the crowd and everyone was in tears! I knew this was the best song to give to you"

"When the festival is over, could you gather the whole team at the gym? There's is something we want to tell you guys" Yachi blinked slowly "Y-yes ofcourse" Kiyoko smiled knowingly "Just enjoy the rest of the day boys, you deserve it"

When they girls left them, Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio's waist "You were amazing, honey. You really hit those high notes" Kageyama blushed slightly, holding the boy close "Have you heard yourself? Your voice is so warm and soothing" He kissed the top of the shorter boys head.

"I'm so happy, Tobio" They walked around the school grounds, not looking at anything but just talking to eachother, Kageyama smiled "Me too. Lets go sit somewhere, I will get us some food" Shouyou hummed, following Kageyama to a table.

Daichi, Suga and a few others of the team walked over to them "Hinata! Yachi told us you wanted to tell us something?" They nodded and Suga winked "Don't bother, we all know was it is and we don't mind, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we support you two"

"Ah...t-thank you" Tobio was speechless "Can I ask how you know?" Daichi laughed "The way you look at eachother has changed over the last few months" Hinata bit his lip, they were too obvious "I'm glad we don't have to hide it anymore then" Tobio smiled "Thank you senpais" he bowed.

Tobio kissed Hinata "It seems we don't have to hide ourselves anymore" Shouyou beamed. They won the talent show, the team accepted them and the two of them were sure they would be stuck with eachother for a very long time.


End file.
